


I Wonder If This Could Be Love

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke, Deckerd, and Shadowmaru come home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder If This Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day three of [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially). The day’s theme is domestic, and the prompt is: Imagine person A and B of your OT3 are already asleep in bed when person C gets home from working late. Does C snuggle up next to one of them? Try to squeeze their way into the middle? Sleep in another room to avoid waking them? Or maybe just jump on the bed as conspicuously as possible and beg for attention? How would A react in the same situation if it was B and C already asleep? B if it was A and C?
> 
> (Note: I have a second part to this planned featuring Kagerou)

It’s almost midnight when Duke pulls up outside Shadowmaru’s and Kagerou’s apartment complex. He grimaces when Deckerd opens the door and freezing air rushes into the heated interior of the car.

“This was a bad day to forget my scarf,” Shadowmaru grumbles as he gets out of the car. His arms are tightly folded and he is shivering. Deckerd leans down to speak to Duke through the crack of open window. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, the sentence almost a question.

“Yes,” Duke says. He rubs at his eyes, feeling the dead weight of tiredness pulling at him. They hadn’t made any plans to see each other but, after such an exhausting day, he sorely wants to spend his time off with Deckerd.

There is a small smile on Deckerd’s face. Duke thinks about kissing him good night. Then again, this wasn’t particularly romantic situation. Shadowmaru’s face suddenly appears next to Deckerd’s. “You’re welcome to stay the night. Nodding off at the wheel wouldn’t be a good idea,” he says.

Duke hesitates, looking down at his hands grasping the steering wheel. It _would_ be a comfort to sleep beside someone tonight. Shoving his insecurity down, he turns off the car engine and goes around to the boot to take out his travel bag. The smiles on Deckerd’s and Shadowmaru’s faces are more than worth stepping out into the cold night.

Unsurprisingly, the lights are off when they enter the apartment. Duke knew for a fact that Gunmax was incredibly surly whenever he hadn’t slept enough, so he and Kagerou must have gone to sleep when it was clear Shadowmaru and Deckerd wouldn’t be coming home until late.

Duke collapses ungracefully on the couch, relieved to be sitting on a soft surface. He’s spent all day either standing or sitting on uncomfortable chairs. He closes his eyes, listening to padded footsteps as Shadowmaru wanders into the bedroom and Deckerd into the bathroom. An indeterminable amount of time later, Duke’s eyes fly open when he hears someone saying his name. Gunmax is leaning on the doorway, hair tousled and eyes half-lidded. “Didn’t expect to see you here,” he says as he meanders over and sprawls out next to him.

Duke rubs his face and wills himself not to fall asleep. “It was a spontaneous decision,” he says. Gunmax chuckles at that, and it’s the most natural thing in the world for Duke to put an arm around his shoulders and kiss him.

Gunmax’s lips are soft and Duke can taste a trace of mint on his tongue. They exchange kisses for a few long minutes, Duke only reluctantly parting from him when he hears Deckerd exiting the bathroom. Deckerd comes up behind the couch and looks startled when Gunmax pulls him down by the collar for an upside down kiss. Duke is transfixed for a few seconds but then gets up, tearing his eyes away from the sight.

After bathing (he strongly denies almost drifting off in the bathtub) and brushing his teeth, Duke returns to see Gunmax sitting next to a flustered Deckerd. Gunmax rises and says with a grin, “I’m gonna go back to bed. I’ll see you two after work.”

Gunmax gives both of them a goodnight kiss and returns to the bedroom, hip checking Shadowmaru as they pass each other. “I’ve taken out the futon,” Shadowmaru says. Duke nods, feeling sleep pulling at him.

He and Deckerd go to the guest room and put on their pyjamas. Duke feels the last of the day’s stress drain away as Deckerd lies down next to him and pulls the quilt over them.

Duke kisses Deckerd like he’s been wanting to all night and presses against him, sighing with contentment. The last thing he’s aware of before he drifts off to sleep is the feel of Deckerd’s hand stroking along his back.

 


End file.
